Shaman Witch
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Something the Shaman's don't talk about. A clan they fear among men. But what will happen when they hear Tamara's little serect. What well Yoh think or Len for that matter. Read to find out. Done
1. The beging of the end or is it

**The Shaman Witch**

Tamara stood looking up at the sky. She knew what was coming that was going to test her faith and why she stopped being what she was born into ages ago. Yoh was now the Shaman King he turned his brother to good. With her help that is. She knew no one under stood who the woman cloaked in red and black was. Still to this day they still wondered who the helper was. Tamara knew who she was. It was her. Cause she's a Shaman Witch. She knew that they were hated among the Shaman. She left the order and joined Yoh's grandfather in becoming a Shaman. She wrapped her arms around her self as she looked up into the night. That's when and only when she really let the tears fall anymore.

Tamara heard someone coming towards her and she wiped her tears away as she looked up and saw Lan and Zeek walk into the back yard. They were trying to sneak in the back way since they both were smashed drunk. She sighed as they walked passed her and into the face of a very pregnant Anna. She smirked slightly when she remembered when Anna broke the engagement to Yoh and turned around a month later and started dated Yoh's twin Zeek. Anna had told her that she could start taking Yoh if she wanted to. Tamara at that point in time didn't like Yoh anymore. She out grew her childhood crush on him. Yoh started to date Jun. She remembered the look on Len's face when he saw Yoh kissing his sister.

Tamara looked up and saw that a pregnant Jun was smacking her brother upside his head telling him he should fine a nice girl and settle down with and raise babies with. Jun was now married to Yoh now and they both were happy and in madly in love as well. Hou was dating a nice girl that even his sister couldn't even complain about any day of the week. Marty was married to a girl who is a live. And when I say live I mean with flesh and bones. And all that jazz. Tamara looked back up at the night sky and sighed as she let her eyes closed and let her mind drift off to her new crush Lan. Tamara jumped when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and glared up at Lan. "Why did you scare me Lan?"

Lan smirked as his golden eyes glowed in the dark. "Anna wants us all inside. Yoh needs to talk to us all. So come on." Lan couldn't help but stare into Tamara's red eyes as she ran a hand threw her pink hair. Lan helped her up and he watched as she dusted her self off before they walked side buy side inside the house. Lan whispered into Tamara's ear "Why were you out side?" Tamara surged her shoulders "Just thinking I guess." Before Lan could ask her about what Yoh walked into the room with his arms wrapped around Jun. "Were having Shaman Witch troubles. It seems one of the Shaman Witch's is destroying things outside the cave. There on there way here. There looking for something or someone. I don't know what."

Tamara blinked and bit her lip from saying anything that wouldn't be good for her to speak of. Zeek looked at his brother "I heard the other day there looking for one of there witch's that left them. Don't know there names." Yoh nodded his head "The group is being lead by the leaders of the clan. It seems there coming after there lost daughter." Tamara nodded her head. She knew it would be a matter of time before her parents came looking for her. Wanting to take her back home was she didn't want to go. "I know the clan you speak of." They all stared at her. "How do you know the clan Tamara?" Tamara sighed "Well they saved my life once and left me on your grandfather's steps Yoh." Yoh looked at her "So what do you know about them?" Tamara sighed she could come up with a way telling them with out telling them that she's the Shaman witch there looking for. She hoped she could.


	2. The Red figure appers

"What I know is what I saw when they wouldn't kill me since I am a Shaman. I know the girl they are looking for. She was tried of being older then well anyone's grandparents. And still not look a day over are age. So she decided when I left she go to. I left that morning she left after midnight and the others in the clan Wolf since they can shape shift into wolfs with different color eyes. Hers are blood red. I haven't seen her since I fainted and I woke up looking at your grandfather Yoh. I wish I could be more help there." Anna looked at her "Funny I could never read your thoughts Tamara. But deep down I know you're still holding something back. I just don't know what yet."

Zeek pulled his wife into him. "It could be that you're just pregnant Anna. Now don't get so worked over everything. We want the twins to come out heath don't we love." Anna nodded her head that they did. "You just got to relax. I still wonder who that figure in red was that stopped me from killing Yoh and gave you back your soul dear brother." Tamara mentally sighed how she could tell Hou and Pica that she is there Great Aunt. And how could she tell Zeek and Yoh that she is there mother. Oh poor girl. She was stuck between a rock and a hard case.

Len looked at her and whispered into Tamara's ear "Hush everything will be fine." Len put his hand on her back and guided her to his room. "Your hiding something more then what you told them back there?" Tamara lifted her sad red eyes to Len's golden ones. "What I hide would kill them all. Besides Len I can't tell them. I swore to someone I would never tell. Only what I have to." Len just stared at her as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "But thanks for your concerned." She then turned and walked off down towards her room. Len just stood there and watched her go down the hall and into her room. And even watched as she turned out the light. Before he turned to go into his room he heard Yoh yelling.

Len ran to Yoh "What is it." Len looked out the door and saw the figure they hadn't seen since they were younger about five or ten years. There stood the figure in red with her hood up covering her head as she walked closer "Danger is coming towards you all. I will be there for you all when you need me. Trust in the Shaman Witch that is in this village. She will be the only way to stop the others in her family slash clan from killing you all. And your unborn children." Anna yelled up at the figure as she jumped onto the roof "Are you the Shaman Witch they seek." The figure dropped a red rose next to Len's feet as she turned and walked away and quietly slipping back into her open bedroom window.

They stood there looking about them when Tamara walked out of the house rubbing her eyes. "Boy you guys are so loud. What is it? What's the matter?" Jun looked at her "The figure in red showed up. The one that turned Zeek good and gave Yoh back his soul." Tamara yawned and surged her shoulders as she turned and walked back inside. Len just stood there and watched her go back in. After Tamara went back inside Jun walked up beside her brother and smacked him upside his head "Go ask the girl out would you. It's clear as nose on your face you like her so go ask in the morning. Or now if she's still awake." The others nodded there heads in agreement. Len just glared at his sister "She doesn't like me so I will not make a fool of my self so no."

Len shook his head as he turned and walked back inside. He was running a hand threw his hair when he spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned and walked over to the figure. He saw a black wolf with bright pink eyes staring at him. The wolf lunged at him going for his throat. Len tried to fight the wolf off but the wolf was stronger then him. The wolf bit his neck and Len passed out. Not knowing that the wolf's bite sent some kind of venom threw his blood stream knocking him out cold. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Tamara slapping the wolf and the wolf not fighting back.

(Don't forget to review)


	3. Does Len tell her or not?

When Len woke up he saw Tamara sitting there beside him. "Tamara?" Tamara looked at him and gave him a small smile "How are you feeling. We got most of the venom out of your system. So you're fine for now anyway." Len blinked "I'm fine. And why would a wolf have venom. That's not normal." Tamara bit her lip from laughing. "The wolf that bites you wasn't a normal wolf. It was a shaman witch." Len nodded his head "You were my hero. You beat that wolf up with your bare hands." Tamara blushed brightly "I will let Yoh know you're awake." Tamara went to stand up but was pulled down into Len. He then reached up and kissed Tamara hard on the lips. Tamara gasped and pulled back to look at him. "What was that for?" Len shrugged his shoulder before he let go of Tamara's hand and she turn and ran out of the room with a huge blush over her face.

Len sighed as she thought to him self that maybe he should have hang onto her a little longer. He looked up as he saw his sister walk into the room with Anna. "Well how will I fare?" Jun glared at her brother "Your fine. Why was Tamara blushing so much and running out of your room? Did you make her cry Len?" Len shook his head "No I didn't make her cry. All I did was kiss her. So chill out you to." Anna sighed "Would you just tell her you like her." Len shook his head "Not until she tells what she's hiding." Jun smacked him upside his head "Well you making her blush so much isn't helping matter's much." Then they both left his room. Len sighed as she pulled on a pair of pants and grabs his vest. He had it tied when his door opened again. He looked up to see Tamara standing there holding a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry." Len smiled "Thanks I am." Tamara sat down the tray and went to leave the room. "Please stay Tamara. I wanted to talk to you."

Tamara blushed and blinked as she turned around and nodded her head as she walked over to him. She poured them both a cup of tea. And she smiled as she watches him eat his food slowly. "Is it good?" Len licked his lips slowly "Yes it is. Did you make it?" Tamara nodded "Yeah. Marty made the tea. I cook better then he does." Len chuckled, "Your right about that." Tamara blushed brightly "Thanks. Um what did you want to talk to me about?" Len smiled softly he knew what he had to say he just had to come up with a way to say it and well hope fully not make her blush to much in the words that he was about to speak to her. "Well um Tam. I just wanted well ask you out really. That was all really." Tamara blushed brightly "Um Len." Len sighed "Let me guess you sill like Yoh. Or are you dating someone else are that it?" Tamara shook her head "Neither Len. I happen to like…" Len growled "What you like someone else in the group or do you like female's." Len stood up after he finished his tea. And was about to walk out of the room when he felt Tamara's hand on his shoulder. "I happen to like you twit." Len swung around and saw in her face that she was telling the truth. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on her lips.

A knock sounded at the door to pull them both away from the others lips. They turned to see a grinning Yoh. "Well all I have to say it's about time for you two. And Tamara I think Marty is looking for you." And with that he left. Tamara blushed "Oh I forgot I told him I would help wash the dishes." Len chuckled "You don't want to keep Marty waiting." And before he let her go with his tray he pulls her in for another long and deep kiss. Len smiled as he watched Tamara walk out of the room "I think I have died and gone to heaven kissing those lips."


	4. Red Figure found out

Tamara walked into the kitchen and saw a grinning Jun, Anna, Marty, Hou, and Zeek. Tamara blinked "What are you guys grinning at?" Anna smiled "So is it true about you and Len." Tamara blushed "Yes he asked me out and I said yes. And yes Jun I till them him that I like him. And he likes me. Now anymore questions so I can get to wash the dishes." Marty grinned at her "There all done but the one's you hold right now. Zeek and Yoh helped do them." Tamara surged her shoulder as she went to wash what she was holding. She had just finished washing them and put them down to dry when a villager came into the home. "Sorry to bother the home of the Shaman King. But the Shaman Witch's are attacking now. And they have almost broken threw." Yoh came into the room followed buy Len. "Go back and fight with the others. The rest of us will be there shortly." The villager nodded his head and left the home.

Yoh looked at Jun "I know you and Anna want to come along. But I want you to help with the healing. Tamara you should come down and fight along side Len and the others." Tamara shook her head "No. I have something I have to do. Marty should go help and watch over Jun and Anna. I will be along shortly." Yoh blinked and looked at her and surged his shoulders as him and the others turned to leave. Len walked up to Tamara "You sure?" Tamara nodded her head "Yeah I am." She walked up to Len and kissed him on his lips. "Don't get killed out there. Or Yoh and Zeek will be beaten up for it." Len laughed and nodded his head "I will tell them that Tam. I will see you soon." He then turned and walked out with the others as they left.

Tamara turned and walked towards her room and sighed as she closed her bedroom door and locked it just in case. She pulled on her blood red kimono and the red cloak. She tied the hood up so it would hide her face from the others. She pulled on her red slippers kid shoes and she jumped up to her window and jumped out of it. Once she landed onto the ground she slightly sniffed the air. She smelled blood in the air. She knew the battle had begun. She tuned into a white wolf with blood red eyes as she ran off towards the battle. She saw Len about to take a fatal bite and she jumped out in front of him and the others and bared her teeth and growled. As in staying stand down there mine. A gray wolf with baby blue eyes growled and turned into a young woman with blue hair and pink eyes. "Reveal." All the other wolfs turned into woman. The white wolf that saved Len turned back to human but kept the hood up. "Leave here now mother."

The young woman with the blue hair smirked "Why should I daughter. You never told Hou, Pica, Yoh, or Zeek how you are related to him." The female cloaked in red snorted "What that I look the same age as them but I am old enough to me Yoh and Zeek's mother. And in fact that I am. And Hou and Pica's great aunt. Tell me mother do you really want me to tell them who I really am. Or do you just hate me so much." Yoh and Zeek and the others stared at the female in red "But why and who are you." The female in red sighed "I didn't tell you because I swore to your father that I am dead to you. We both agreed that if you two ever asked that I died in child birth. Simple and easy way to go about it. And you know who I am. Deep down you do. I was the only one that decided to stay behind." She turned and looked at her mother "Mom I only left because I am tired of the killing and the whole drinking of the blood."

Her mother nodded her head "We go. But remember daughter. You will always be welcomed back home." And with that they turned back to wolfs and left. They all turned and looked at the woman in red as she removed her hood and they all blinked "Tamara but how and what." Tamara surged her shoulders "Well I didn't tell you everything I knew about the Shaman Witch they were looking for. And that was well I am the one there looking for. And reason why I didn't tell you everything was when I landed on Yoh's grandfather's step's I had lost my memory and after Yoh became Shaman King I regained it. And well I couldn't come up with a good idea of how to tell you that your mother looks the same age as you are because she doesn't age normally. With out you totally thinking I'm a nut case."

Yoh looked at her "You and dad aren't." Tamara laughed "What married. Naw it was Shaman Witch mating season. To were your supposed to create daughters to join not sons. I found out I was going to have sons and for the longest time passed you both off as daughters until you were born. And one night while the others were sleeping I walked you two out to your father who was waiting and with a heavy heart gave you to him and turned my back on him and left. It was the only way. Other wise I would have been forced to kill you and eat you. And I couldn't bear to do that." Tamara didn't notice the tears as they all just stared at her. She sighed "I guess you all want me to leave even though I did turn over a new leaf." She turned and started to walk off to go pack her things up to take with her. Yoh and the others gathered around and whispered to each other. "So do we let her stay or go Yoh?" Yoh looked at his brother. "Zeek do you want her to stay or not" Zeek sighed "She did say her and dad both agreed that she's dead to us. So I don't see why not. She's still the same Tamara right?"

Yoh nodded his head "Tamara waits a sec. We think its best that you do stay. And that we all agree that you're right. Buy blood you are our mother even though you gave us up to are father. And we are glad that you told us why you did give us to him. And because of that were alive. You can stay Tamara. If that's alright for us to call you that." Tamara turned and ran and hugged Yoh and the others. "Yeah that's fine. Besides I don't look like a mother type for you two now do I?" Yoh laughed "Nope." Tamara looked at Len and could see a very confused man before her "Len I meant what I said before. I do love you." Len nodded his head and walked off. Jun walked up to Tamara "Just give him time. It was very confusing for him now." They nodded there heads as they walked back home. No one seeing the figure cloaked in black watching Tamara and Len walked in different ways. "Soon you will be mine my Blood Wolf Witch."


	5. Confused no more

Weeks went buy as Len didn't speak to Tamara and voided her as well. Tamara at nights cried her self to sleep. One morning she got up before the others. She got up and got dressed and went and washed her face before she decided to go outside to get some fresh air before she helped Marty make breakfast. She walked outside and sighed as she walked over to the rose bushes of the blood red roses. "Hello my little Blood Wolf Witch." Tamara jumped and turned around and saw a tall man about a couple years older then her with long black hair that just touched his shoulders. He wore a black kimono with black pants and black shoes. "Night Wolf what are you doing here. You belong to the male Wolf wizards."

Night Wolf grinned a wolfish smile "I came for what is mine Blood Wolf." Tamara shook her head "I have nothing here that belongs to you." Night Wolf smirked "Yes you do. I came here for you. Your mine Blood Wolf and you know it." Tamara turned and tried to run for the house. "Yoh, Zeek someone help me!" Tamara didn't get very far before Night Wolf grabbed her and jumped onto the roof of the house before the others got outside. "Tamara what's wrong." Night Wolf smirked "Looking for this little creature. Well she belongs to me now. And here's a gift for you all to keep you busy while I make Blood Witch mine." He snapped his fingers and wolfs appeared and were attacking the gang. He turned and started to run off with Tamara as she screamed "LEN HELP ME!" Len and the other boys started to fight them when other wolfs jumped in front of them. The white wolf was the only one to turn human as the others fight them.

"Night Wolf wants to make my daughter his mate. If he does do this that means are to clans will become one. And we don't want that. Len go save her. You're the only one that can fight for her." Len blinked "I don't know." They all smacked Len upside his head "Thanks he needed that. Look into your heart Len. She still loves you. You both been crying you're self to sleep for weeks when you didn't need to. Go to your lady love. She needs your help." Len closed his eyes for a min then opened them and nodded his head as he turned and ran off in the way Night Wolf took Tamara. Zeek looked at Yoh and sighed "I hope he isn't to late." Yoh nodded his head "But knowing Tamara she's going to drag her feet into this." They all hoped as they fought the male wolf wizard shaman's that Len got to Tamara in time.

Night Wolf dragged a kicking and squirming Tamara into a room were a few other females sat in a corner hiding as he dropped Tamara down and made her look at him. As his deep blue eyes cut right threw her. "You belong to me now Blood Wolf. You will be my mate now and forever. Soon you will marry me then we can get to the mating." He then kissed her deeply on the lips. She went to smack him when he got her wrist. "You will enjoy being my mate." And with that he turned around and left the room as a young male brought in a box then turned and left the room. "I hate him I don't want this I want my Len." She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. She turned and looked at the other females in the room. "You used to be part of my mothers clan aren't you?" They nodded there heads as they got up and walked over and hugged her. "Were happy to see you Tamara. Who is this Len? Will he save us?" Tamara nodded her head "Yes if he came after me." The females opened the box to fine a blood red wedding dress. "You might as well change he will be very angry with you."

Tamara sighed as she changed into the wedding dress. She was then walked out to the dreaded alter. She heard about wizard Shaman wolf's how they pick there mates and all. She would be forced to mate with him on top of the dam alter for all to see. She walked up there slowly and was dragged the rest of the way up there buy Night Wolf. "Don't think he will come for you. Look behind you." Tamara turned around and saw Len held down to the ground with a sword right for his throat. He was looking at her "Run Tamara." Tamara couldn't help but let the tears fall down her eyes as she looked at him. Night Wolf still had a hold of her arm. "If you try to run I will hunt you down and he will be dead." Tamara couldn't help but the sob that left her blood red lips. "If you become mine I will let him live." Tamara wanted to throw up right there and then. She nodded her head as she heard Len let out "No!" Just then the door's burst open revealing Yoh and Zeek. "Let her go and Len as well." They threw Len over to them whose eyes were only watching Tamara. Guards stood in there way. Soon Yoh, Zeek, and Len had swords pointed at them and there own lowered.

Tamara looked into the eyes of her saver's. She felt the grip around Night Wolf tighten on her arm. "The offer still stands Blood Witch. Just throw in the Shaman king and his brother as well." Tamara nodded her head "I know and I accept the offer." She turned and faced the dang alter. "NO TAMARA I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Tamara blinked like she was under a spell as she turned and looked at Len. "Len?" She softly whispered. Len nodded his head "Yeah I love you Tam." The grip on her arm was no more as she looked at the other shaman witches. "Fight your way free lady's." Her along with the others turned into wolfs as they attacked the males. The three female wolfs easily took down the guards as Yoh and the others grabbed up there swords. Night Wolf at turned into his wolf form and was about to attack Len with a very fatal blow. When Tamara jumped into the way with her teeth bared. She starched Night Wolf's face. But Night Wolf smacked her hard across the face sending her into a brick wall hard. She laid there in her human form in pain. Len grabbed up his sword and killed Night Wolf buy cutting off his head.

Len ran over to Tamara and picked her up gentle and held her close. "Tamara. Please my love opens up your eyes and look at me." Tamara slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Len she hugged him tight. "Len oh god I thought you were going to die. God I so want to go home now." Len grinned as he picked her up bridal style and walked her out of that place. Tamara looked at Len "You know Len I can walk." Len smiled "I know. But you were my prize after killing Night Wolf." Tamara rolled her eyes as she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Len." She whispered into his ear. Len blushed softly at the words "And I love you my little blood wolf." Tamara giggled as they walked back home followed buy the others.


	6. Birth

Week's later things went back to normal. Well almost normal. Tamara smiled as she sat there in Len's lap reading a book while he was sitting there meditates. Tamara was into her book she didn't notice that Len wasn't meditating anymore. He gently reached into his pocket for a ribbon and put it on her book. Tamara blinked as she noticed there was a ring attached to the ribbon. She followed up the ribbon as she looked at a grinning Len. "Tamara I want to ask you something." Tamara blushed as she was forced to stand up and look down at a kneeling Len. "I know it's been weeks. But I wanted to ask you this for a long time Tam. And I know we haven't been on one date ever. But Tam I know who I want. I want you. I wanted you the first time I saw you. So I'm asking and I'm only going to ask you this once Tam will you marry me? And I don't care about the whole Shaman Witch thing. That's so in the past."

Tamara couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She couldn't speak as she looked into his scared and loveable eyes. They held love for her and her alone. She could tell Len was becoming worried about what was taking her so long to answer. She swallowed hard a couple times and she said what was in her heart. "Yes Len I will marry you." Len grinned and very unsteadily put the pink diamond ring on her ring finger then kissed her long and deep. Before they drew apart from the clapping. Tamara was blushing as she wiped the tears away as she turned and looked at the others. Who were all grinning from ear to ear? "About time you guys." Jun came into the room and hugged them both. "You guys might want to make this a long engagement? And um I'm I think I'm in labor. Sorry."

Tamara blinked and smiled "Its ok. You and Anna were both due any day now." Yoh grinned his silly grin of his and picked up Jun and carried her out of the house to there car. After they were on there way Tamara looked at Anna who seemed to be in pain. "Anna is you alright?" Anna blinked "I think my water broke." Zeek looked at her "Its ok honey I can get you a new one." Tamara smacked him up side his head "That's not what she meant Zeek. She's in labor." Len chuckled as Zeek did the same thing that Yoh did to Jun. After they were off Marty spoke up. "It could be a while before they start. But we all might as well go now so we can give the guy's are sport." They all nodded there heads as they got in the third car and drove off. Tamara was watching Len the whole time threw all of this. "You're going to be an uncle. Yoh's going to be a father and an uncle. And well the same for Zeek as well."

Len nodded his head "Well I know. But I'm not sure if I'm going to do well at this or not you know." Tamara grinned "I'm going to be a grandma soon and that's kind of scary. But I know I'm going to do great. Even though I never raised me sons. And um Len." Len nodded his head "Yeah Tam?" Tamara blushed slightly but looked at him as she spoke. "When we do get married I do want to have kids." Len grinned and kissed Tamara on the lips as they got to the hospital. "You will do great Tam." Tamara grinned "Just think of Yoh and Zeek's kids and well trial run's with are own. Just younger and not ours." Len chuckled as they went to wait in the waiting room. Yoh came out and smiled when he saw his friends "It will not be long now. Were Zeek?" Len smiled "Anna went into labor shortly after you and Jun left." Yoh smiled "Wish Jun luck." He then went back into the room.

It seem like year's later before Yoh came out followed buy two cradles. "I like you to guys to meet my daughter's Maria Anna. And the other one's name is Lana. She was named after you Len." Len chuckled "Well that's a first for us. And there beautiful Yoh." Tamara smiled "Maria looks a lot like my older sister. And that's a good thing Yoh. She left when I did." Yoh went back to Jun while there daughter's went to be looked at. Tamara looked up when she saw Salba walking with a girl about her age. With long black hair with a short red skirt and a blood red halter top. The girl looked up and grinned "Long time no sees Tam." Tamara grinned "Yeah I say that Jasmine. Things for bring her here Salba."

Salba grinned "We heard that Jun and Anna is in labor." Len nodded his head "Jun and Yoh have daughter's Maria Anna and Lana." Jasmine giggled "Lana kind of sounds a lot like Len but girlish." Tamara nodded her head "It does. Jasmine is you hiding something from me?" Jasmine blushed "I'm dating Salba." Tamara grinned and hugged them both. "Great. Jasmine wills you be one of my bride's maids?" Jasmine grinned "So you are getting married then?" Tamara nodded her head "Yep to Len." Jasmine grinned but Salba answered "About time is all I have to say?" Before anyone else could say anything Zeek showed up with two little bundle's "Guy's I like you to meet my son's Salba and Yoh." Salba smiled "I'm surprised you named one of your son's after me."

Zeek smiled "It was more Anna's idea and I agreed as long as we named are other son Yoh. Speaking of him has Jun gave birth yet?" Tamara nodded "Yeah he had daughters. And I'm very proud of you both." Zeek hugged Tamara and kissed her cheek "Thanks Tam. I better let Yoh know before I go back to tell Anna." They all gave there thanks that the evilness of Zeek was no more. The wrongs of what happen when he first showed up have been fixed. The only thing they all had to look forward to be Yoh and Zeek's children growing up and Tamara and Len's wedding. And maybe Salba's and Jasmine's as well. Who knows what will come.

(Next chapter is Tamara and Len's wedding. And the last chapter as well.)


	7. The ending

It's been some time since all this has happen. Tamara giggled softly as Anna and Jun helped into her wedding dress. Anna smiled "You look wonderful in this white wedding dress. You look like a princess in it." Jun nodded her head "I think you look better in this dress then I did on my wedding day. Oh it's almost time." They put on her crown with the train behind her. Then out went Jun smiling all the way there. Then came Tamara she smiled at the man that was walking her down the aisle. "Thanks Salba for doing this for me." Salba nodded his head "I know it would be a great deal to you if you could have your family here. But you know its there mating season." Tamara nodded her head "It starts tomorrow night. But they need to rest for it."

Salba chuckled "I agreed to be your sister's mate. She doesn't know I will ask her to marry me after words." Tamara grinned, "Good idea Salba." He then handed her off to Len. "Take good care of her." Len grinned and nodded his head "Thanks I know man." Len kissed Tamara on the cheek as they turned toward Yoh since he is the Shaman King. It was his right to give them away in happy wedded bliss for the rest of there day's. After the wedding that went buy so fast. They sat there listing to the best man giving his speech. "I hope you have many happy years together. I know we will all hope well my wife does that you have children close to be daughter's age and my brother's son's. I wish you all the best."

Tamara blushed at the idea of having Len's kids. She liked the idea and it pleased her a lot. Len leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I like that idea to babe. And your blushing babe." Tamara blushed more at the whole idea of everything. She knew deep down then as she threw her thing of blood red rose's that she hoped her sister got it and that she was madly in love with her husband. She turned around and smiled as her sister held the roses. And Salba had her garter as well. She looked at Len and winked at him. As they walked out of the church as rice fell onto there heads as they got into the horse drawn carriage Len wrapped her up close to him and whispered into her ear "I love you with all of my heart. I'm glad to have you forever always as my love." Tamara blushed as she kissed his cheek. "I love you to my Shaman Prince." Len chuckled and kissed her nose softly "And my Shaman Princess Witch."

**THE END**


End file.
